


reach for the stars

by KyeAbove



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crushes, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: There’s a real threatening imposter on board but Yellow felt like one too for his feelings.
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	reach for the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow is called Benjamin, Black is called Layne. These are 3 year old OCs I'm repacking into Among Us, don't mind me

Outer space was a terrifyingly beautiful void. Its emptiness was like a vast ocean of blood, filled with a dark and ancient mist. An unquenchable lust seemed to sweep through it. This was a realm of pure power.

Benjamin felt the same of Layne. She was as handsome as the sun when not in her black colored spacesuit. An imposing figure, calm in the face of all the recent danger. Before, he could hear her footsteps behind him, but those had stopped short. They were headed toward their ship's cafeteria, and the sudden lack of Layne's presence spooked him. He turned and was relieved that Layne had simply stopped in front of a window. 

She had a lost look on her face, and Benjamin's heart sunk at the expression. He hurried toward her, feeling a twinge of a headache alongside his heartache. He was only human, after all. He had failed his shipmates twice, once the first time by pushing for them to skip when the evidence against one of the crewmates was so damning that the red suited woman had all but admitted she was the imposter. Now by how yet another crewmate was dead and they'd voted out the wrong person down to a single vote. His. 

Ben was sure he knew what Layne was thinking. This was her crew and it was being destroyed from the inside. Everyone was scared and she had no control of the outcome. 

"Layne? Can we talk?" Benjamin asked, and she didn't take her eyes off the space, the haunting void, to even acknowledge him. It hurt, but he understood. Benjamin could almost hear a voice in his head telling him to keep his emotions under control. Space madness. That was the last thing he needed right now. He needed to be level headed to help his captain make it to the bottom of this mess.

"How much have you seen?" Layne spoke suddenly, and she grabbed his hand tightly. Her voice was cool and collected, and her gaze was accusing. "How much do you know?"

Benjamin stepped back, suddenly taken by how cold Layne felt. 

"w..what?”

Layne let go of his hand, and his heart fell to his stomach when she growled, inhumanely.

"Don't you see what's happened?" She was staring at him for all the world to see. "There's nothing stopping you from dying. Even if you know about my identity." She stopped breathing suddenly, and Benjamin turned to her. 

It dawned on him in an instant. She was an Imposter. 

"I...I didn't know." 

In an instant she had pulled out a knife. "And what will you do about it now?"

Benjamin's eyes widened, and he jumped. He knew, deep down, that this wasn't the end. He ran away from her, away from his own emotions.

Layne ran after him, yelling "I don't understand. This could only end because of you! I have to be wrong. I have to be wrong!" The meaning of Layne's words didn't reach Benjamin's panicked thoughts. He tried to tell himself to calm down, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. 

Catching up to him, Layne tackled Benjamin, and tried to cut Ben's face with her knife, and as he tried to turn his head towards her, she cut her finger. She hissed in pain and grabbed his hair. "You see, the other night it all started right. Then you just had to go and be so nice to me."

Benjamin was frozen in fear but Layne was able to maneuver him onto his back and stare terrified up at her. She put her arm around his neck and lifted him up, then her hands wrapped around his face, and pressed her lips together. There was a sudden flash of red on her face, and then, her body falling onto him as she pulled her lips away as she started to cry. 

"I never wanted to do this mission." Layne admitted. "I'm an imposter on both sides..." Benjamin struggled under her. "No no, I'm sorry, please don't say anything to the others. This isn't how I meant to go home." She reached out to take his hand in her own, pressing her fingers to his own. "I'm sorry I threatened you. I wasn't thinking..." She sounded genuine, but this was coming from an Imposter. "I was so afraid..."

He couldn't tell how to feel... but something inside her seemed like she was begging him to break his silence. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead, and he looked into her eyes, looking so... so... 

"...you were so beautiful." Benjamin's voice was trembling, but his eyes were open, alert, ready to press his communicator to call the others as soon as he felt Layne wouldn't have this much opportunity to kill him. Her gaze softened slightly, until she saw where his hand was. 

Layne couldn't take this risk.

She gave him another kiss, and plunged the knife into his heart.


End file.
